A Marriage Contract
by raven-gal2002
Summary: Lily and James are arranged to be married by their parents. In a desperate attempt, they sign a contract. This story is kind of different. Please read and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Title: The Marriage Contract  
  
  
  
Summary: Lily and James are to be married by parental orders. In a desperate attempt, they sign a marriage contract, which says they have to be married for a year. Their parents agree to the contract to speed their marriage even if it's only for a year.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter books. I own the plot and the unrecognisable characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hey there, people. This is my second fic. I just wrote this fic after sudden brainstorms so Please don't flame me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
18 year-old Lillian Evans, was awaiting the arrival of her monthly patient, Mrs. Potter, to come. Lily was working as a Doctor at the Gleneagles Magical Hospital. (A\N: They must have been other hospitals in the wizarding world. Not only St. Mungo's, right?) She had been working there for almost 5 months since her graduation from Hogwarts  
  
  
  
  
  
She had been in Ravenclaw. She hadn't kept much contact with her friends since then. She had a hectic schedule because the hospital was under- staffed. Mrs. Potter was one of her favourite patient. She could chat pleasant things and talk casually with her. Lily felt bored. Mrs. Potter was late for her appointment and she had already been waiting for 15 minutes. Then suddenly, she heard a knock on the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come in,' Lily said a bored manner.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Good morning, Dr. Evans. Sorry I'm late. I had a tough time waking my son up," she said cheerfully while coming in and taking a seat across from Lily.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Good morning to you too, Mrs. Potter. That's is quite okay," Lily said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sometimes James is a slob but he is an obedient and responsible son," Mrs Potter said appraisingly of James. Lily inwardly snorted when she heard that. But nonetheless, she said nothing and merely nodded her head at that comment. She continued for sometime looking at Mrs Potter's health report while examining her.  
  
  
  
  
  
All the while, Mrs Potter was thinking. " Oh, she will be the perfect wife for James. She's a smart, organised, young and responsible girl. She is very beautiful. I'm going to see her parents to talk about this. In a few months I might have a good daughter-in-law. Oh, what an honour it will be if it is Lily," she thought to herself while looking at Lily who was still examining her, unaware that her future was being decided.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Well, that's it for today, Mrs. Potter," Lily said after awhile.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Err. Lily where do your parents live?" Mrs Potter asked Lily suddenly.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Oh, you know them?" she said shocked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yes, I know your mother, Suzanne Evans. I met her a few months ago in muggle store in London. She invited me to come visit her but I couldn't find the time to do so," Mrs Potter replied smilingly.  
  
Lily took out a parchment and wrote down the address and handed it to Mrs. Potter  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Why don't you pay her a surprise visit tonight?" Lily asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Sure. Why not? Would you be there then?' Mrs Potter asked back happily.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I won't. I have a staff meeting this evening," Lily replied sadly.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Oh, that's okay, dear. Well. I guess I shall be going now. I have to be home and prepare lunch," Mrs Potter said while getting up.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Okay, Bye, Mrs Potter. See you next month," Lily said.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Bye, dear," Mrs Potter said before disapparating with 'pop'.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ooooookay. That was certainly weird. I wonder why she wants to see mom," Lily said before resuming doing her work. She would be in a for real shock. That's for sure.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~* Later that evening, Mrs. Potter went to pay the Evans a long overdue visit. Mrs. Evans was slightly shocked at the visit. She thought that Mrs. Potter would never pay her that visit. But nonetheless, she received her with utmost respect.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I was starting to think you would never visit us. Oh, well! I suppose you were really busy. Why don't you come in?" Mrs. Evans said while gesturing for her to come in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Your daughter is Lily Evans, right?" said Mrs. Potter while entering the house and walking towards the living room alongside Mrs. Evans.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Why, yes. How did you get acquainted with her?" said Mrs. Evans slightly shocked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's my doctor. Actually, that was why I came to see you about," Mrs. Potter said while sitting a seat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Why? Did she do something wrong? Did something happen to her?" asked Mrs. Evans slightly concerned and worried that something had happened to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Nothing like that. I admire your daughter very much and see that she is very responsible girl. I've come to ask your daughter's hand in marriage to my son. So what do you say?" said Mrs Potter smilingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What?" Mrs Evans slightly shocked and dazed at the pervious question. "I mean. I don't understand."  
  
  
  
  
  
" I want your daughter as my daughter in-law. What do you say about that? Yes or no?" asked Mrs. Potter calmly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I- I th- think that is a wonderful idea. Lily hasn't been dating anyone for some time. I guess she won't mind"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Great! But we have better organise the wedding in 4 months before the children change their mind," said Mrs. Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Okay. I'll tell Lily tonight when she gets home. This is so marvellous. So, when are you going to inform James then?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I'll tell him tonight when he gets back from work."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Anyway, what does James work as? "Mrs Evans.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"He works as an auror don't think you would know that but it's quite a dangerous job,"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really, what does he do?" Mrs Evans asked becoming interested.  
  
  
  
  
  
" You've heard about the Dark wizard'Voldemont'"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, I heard from Lily that he has lots of supporters and he kills innocent people for no reason"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well.my sons job is to track down he's supporters and bring them to Azkaban the wizards prison"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sounds dangerous," Mrs Evans said shuddering  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay.I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow and we can start planning the wedding," Mrs. Potter said standing up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I suppose so. Let's meet at The Leaky Cauldron tomorrow, then," Mrs. Evans asked escorting her to the door and opening it for her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"All right, I'll see you tomorrow .Bye," Mrs Potter answered before disapparating with a pop  
  
  
  
Mrs Evans shook her head and closed the door and said to herself "I still don't understand this wizards, they make you open the door but once there, they disapparate. Even Lily does it," She let out a sigh before going back to her kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So, how do you like it? Please tell me what you think but no flames. For those of you who remember me from the fic Different Lives, I'd just like to say that I'll be posting Chapter 4 soon. For those of you haven't read that fic, plz read and tell me what you think about that fic. So this is it.  
  
  
  
ooodles 


	2. Chapter 2: Lily's reaction

A/n: Thank you so much to those who reviewed the last chapter.17 reviews, wow! Ok on with the chapter..  
  
Chapter 2  
"I'm really happy. Today was such a great day apart from that B-O-R-I-N-G staff meeting. I just can't wait to get home and have dinner," she thought out loud. "In that case you better be heading home, honey," said a voice from behind her.  
" Oh, hi Netha!" she said as the Head Nurse entered her office. " You said you wanted to go home then why don't you? Dr. Clarence has already arrived for his shift."  
" Really! Great! Um, Netha can you do me a favour and lock up my office before you leave," said Lily while taking her coat and heading towards the door. " Thanks, Nets," she said before walking off without waiting for a reply. " IT'S NETHA, LI- oh why bother she probably can't even hear me," Netha said to herself. She took the patients medical records and exited the office.  
~*~*~  
Lily reached her apparition point in the hospital, disapparated and apparated to her living room.  
" MOM! I'M HOME," Lily yelled as soon as she arrived. Seconds later, Mrs. Evans rushed from the kitchen looking flushed and happy with a suppressed delight. (*Wink* (guess!))  
" Oh, Lily, dear. I've got fantastic news for you. It's about-," she was cut off by Lily.  
" Mom, I saw a friend of yours Mrs. Potter. She asked after you and.. and I suggested to her that she could perhaps visit you," Lily said eagerly.  
" Yes, Lily dear! I know. She came by this evening and." Lily again cut off Mrs Evans.  
" That's great Mom, but can you tell me this later? The important thing now is that I'M STARVING," she said before bolting towards the kitchen.  
But when she into the kitchen all she saw was a tuna sandwich. " Mom, is this ALL for dinner?" asked almost hysterical Lily because she was highly deprived of food and sleep. (A/N: She's a workaholic)  
" Well, Lily. I was too happy about Mrs. Potter's visit that I just couldn't cook. Plus she made such a delightful suggestion that I simply could NOT turn down."  
" What suggestion?" Lily asked when she calmed a little.  
" She asked whether you and James would agree to be married. We both think it's perfect. I've never met James nor seen him but from the way Mrs. Potter described I concluded that he must be a charming young man. What do you think?" her mother asked cheerfully oblivious to Lily's shock.  
"Mother! Are you telling me I'm engaged to JAMES POTTER? What has daddy said about this? How could you bloody agree to this?" snapped a very angry Lily to her mother.  
" Don't you dare take that tone with me, young lady. And mind your word, Lily. Be a proper lady. Your father is delighted in the match. Your engagement party is scheduled for next week. Not a big party. Just a small one with the family as well as a few intimate friends," said Mrs. Evans while giving Lily "a look" that clearly told her that she has NO SAY in this matter.  
" Mom, arranged marriages are so-so-so. 15the century. Mom, this is the 20th century and I don't want to marry James Potter. I don't even like him I-  
" Not another word, Lily Annabelle Evans," Mrs. Evans said sternly silencing Lily. " I will not tolerate all this nonsense. You'll marry James Potter. Women must respect men!" said Mrs. Evans who had a rather VERY old fashioned opinion.  
She rolled her eyes inwardly. She sighed in defeat. She did not dare oppose her mother not least her father. What they said was FINAL. No questions asked.  
" Do you understand, Lily? Mrs. Evans asked breaking into Lily's thoughts.  
" Yes, mother" Lily muttered in defeat. She turned to leave " Aren't you going to eat the sandwiches? I thought you said you were starving?"  
" I've just lost my appetite. I have to go to my room. It's just too much," she walked past her mother out of the kitchen and ran into her room and slammed the door shut.  
" One day, she'll thank me," Mrs. Evans thought to herself.  
~*~*~  
Lily's P.O.V  
How could Mom do this to me? I have never liked James Potter. Its' not that I hate him but its' just that I don't like him.  
What can I do? Erm.Erm.' I KNOW. I could run away. Yeah, that's it I'll run away it's as simple as-. .Wait a minute! Did -I - just consider - running - away because of JAMES PATHETIC POTTER? Besides, mom and dad will probably track me down and kill me for disobeying them. Oh! What am I going to do??? I could commit suicide, or get hit men to assassinate James, or get a pre- nuptial agreement. This is so silly and point-.. wait a second. I know what I should do!!  
  
I'll get a pre-nuptial agreement or a marriage contract or something. It's so simple. Mother said she wanted me to get married she never said for how long or that James and I could get a divorce did she? Too bad, she didn't think of it  
~*~*~*  
Lily smiled cunningly as a plan began forming in her mind. And what a plan it was. How she was going to regret it one day.  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
A/N: I know I haven't added in a long time and I'm sorry. I truly am. I felt discouraged after a reading a certain review. I'm kind of a sensitive person and that review was kind of a turn off for me. But now I have just got back my motivation. And I'm looking for a beta- reader. Interested? Then e-mail me at .. raven_gal2002@hotmail.com Oh and you must be a person who'll annoy me if I don't add or neglect my new two-weeks a chapter resolution. Okies??? And don't forget to review!!  
  
**raven_gal** 


End file.
